


sunshine

by ouija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouija/pseuds/ouija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frankly speaking, hinata is sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> me and my stupid vaguely redundantly worded one sentence summaries
> 
> ao3 user ouija more like what's a fanfiction over 500 words when you had no idea you were a poet
> 
> for hinata's birthday even though i'm fairly sure i'm late (3 hours)

frankly speaking, hinata is sunshine.

dazzling, bright, powerful. with the way he shines as he dances along the court, warming allies and opponents alike with his unparalleled passion. kageyama likes to watch the wild glimmer in his eyes as he asks for another toss, orange hair harsh and wispy like the rays from the sun.

but he is also sweltering, suffocating. his eternal hype becomes frustrating, shrivels the plants eager to grow and dries out the earth with its constant shimmering. however, his irritation is endearing, and the sunburn becomes worth it once the skin peels and becomes ready to tan. 

if kageyama is coal then hinata is the fire that burns, smolders the setter into ashes as they kiss, scorching, scalding. the clack of teeth and smear of saliva across chins, and it dribbles down, mixed messily with blood from accidentally nipped lips. they become a dull glow together, limbs tangled and murmurs of affection hazily exchanged. he calls out for one more and new coals are added, the two of them helplessly bundled within sheets and one another

some days hinata looks at kageyama. brown saucers for eyes flitting, interested like a cat and it _burns_ , bubbles his skin and he swears he can _smell it_ but its ok because the peeling of his overcooked flesh has nothing on the way his stomach flips and subsequently commits seppuku inside of him because he's holding the sun's attention and it makes him feel a little like god

the whole world is in his hands in these moments


End file.
